


The 7 Sides

by Permenmadu



Category: NCT
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permenmadu/pseuds/Permenmadu
Summary: "You mean, you fall for someone with mental illness?"...Mark Lee had never expected to open his door one night to a crying stranger, quivering under the rain shower. He had never expected that since the night he took the other in, he would deal with 7 different lives in one body. Mark Lee's life had always been a combination of books and his consultation room. Na Jaemin taught him that there are something else out of the box and the damned four walls.





	The 7 Sides

 

 

 

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/714053408-the-7-sides-teaser>

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys !  
> I am making my Markmin story , "7 Sides", and it is so much more complex as it would display the stories of Mark's days with 7 lives in one body and uploading it on wattpad !  
> Please follow the link I attached there and head straight to my wattpad account ! ^^


End file.
